The Adventures of Green and Yellow
by Sirena-Golad
Summary: My first story Peach, Mario, and some toads were kidnapped so it's up to Daisy and Luigi to rescue them. Hope you'll love it! Please read and review.Rated T for the killing of Bowser in the 7th chapter. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. The Meeting

**Hey people, this is Daisylover555 in with her very first story! I am soooo excited! Well I hope you love this story! Ok, I'm gonna do that disclaimer thing that everyone does, so, here it goes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in anyone or thing in this story. Obviously Nintendo does. Though I do own the title because it doesn't have the names: Luigi and Daisy in it. hehe. ok I'm done.

**So, I hope you enjoy this story. I will try to update daily. Maybe even twice a day. Also, if you think that this chapter is too small, tell me. Otherwise, I'll keep it this length. Also, thank you Fanfiction Fox and Red the Rhino for telling me to get off of script mode. Or else this story would be gone! Well here's the new and improved version of this story.So.. read on! **

**

* * *

The Adventures of Green and Yellow **

chapter 1: The Meeting

One beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom (doesn't that get old?), there was this very cute. Their names are Mario Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool. Although Princess Peach was a lot taller than Mario, they still were pretty cute. This couple has been dating for a while, so it's not a suprise that theyr'e going to get married in only half a year. Well, anyway Peach and Mario were taking a walk down the beach hand-in-hand and talking. Peach started with,"Oh Mario, isn't this romantic?" Then Mario answered sarcasticlly,"Yes Peach, it's VERY romantic. "Well I'm glad that you think so also." Peach said not noticing that Mario used sarcasm. Then Mario laughed a bit,"Yes, I am glad too."

"Mario"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking for a while, now I'm not saying that I don't love you, but what about Luigi?"

Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He's much taller, about Peach's height. Well, Luigi is kind of sad because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet and Mario's already engaged. Yes, that is pretty harsh don't you think?

Then Mario asked,"What about him?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend yet, and I feel pretty sad for him." Peach answered.

"You know that's true. Do you know of any girl that's perfect for him?"

Peach thought about it for a bit and answered,"Actually I do. Do you want to see a picture of her?"

"Sure"

So Peach and Mario go back to her castle, and Peach goes into a room. Then she comes back with the picture.

"This is a picture of Princess Daisy Floral. She's the princess of-" But then she was cut off by Mario.

"Sarasaland"

"H-how did you know that? Have you met her before?" said the amazed Peach.

Then he answered,"Yes, I did. A long time ago before I even met you. But that doesn't matter now."

"Hmm, I see. Did you rescue her from Bowser?"

"Yes I rescued her, but not from Bowser. It was from this evil alien called Tatanga. But I only rescued her once."

"Ok, thanks for telling me that."

"Your welcome."

"So do you think she's perfect for Luigi?"

"Oh ya, I really think she does."

"Good, now let's go get her."

"Okie dookie!"

"Do you think she'll remember you?"

"Well she may. Don't really know though."

"Ok let's go."

So Peach and Mario drove over to Sarasaland in their karts, which did take a while. But when they got there, Mario suddenly had this weird feeling inside of him (even though your not aloud to trust your feelings) that he instantly remembered everything that happend to him when he rescued her.

"Now if only I could remember where her castle is." Peach talked to herself.

"Oh, it's in Chai city." Mario answered for her.

"Thanks Mario" said the not-so-suprised Peach.

So they drove over to Chai city. Which of course, Mario lead the way. (Obviously) Then when they got there, they came up to a **HUGE** castle. Peach litterally dropped her jaw to the ground. And Mario just laughed.

"WOW! How can she have a WAY bigger castle then me!" Peach said in aww.

"Don't know." Mario answered.

Then Mario and Peach went into the castle and asked to see Princess Daisy

"Yes Mr Mario, Princess Daisy will be here soon." said one of Princess Daisy's pompi.

A pompi is to Daisy what a toad is to Peach. They have blue skin with an eastern accent. They are about a bit taller than a toad. Ok back to the story.

"Thanks"

So Peach and Mario waited there for about ten minutes untill she finally came.

"PEACH! Oh my gosh it's you!" screamed Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy was girl about Peach's height. She had short auborn hair, and she wore a bright yellow and orange dress with flower earings.

"Hey Daisy. How are you doing?" asked Peach.

"Oh I'm doing just fi-"she answered back but stopped when she saw Mario.

"Mario? Is that you?"

"Yep it's me alright."

Then he smiled at Peach with a "I-geuss-you-were-right" face. Then she smiled back with a "I-told-you-so" face.

"So Mario, when did you meet Peach?"

"Bout' 4 years after I met you."

"That's cool"

Then Peach asked Daisy,"Daisy, can you come over to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Oh is that where you two live? Sure, but when do we leave?" Daisy answered back.

"As soon as your'e ready."

Then Daisy nodded and said,"Kay' I'll get ready."

Then Daisy went into her room, wherever it may be. Then 15 minutes later, she came back with her stuff ready to go. So they left to the Mushroom Kingdom, driving in their own karts. When they got there, (sigh.. finally) all three of them went into Peach's castle. Then Peach went into her room and left Mario and Daisy by themselves. They were quiet the whole time Peach was gone, which wasn't that long. Then Peach came back and wispered something to Mario.

"He's coming."

Then Mario smiled and nodded. About 5 minutes later, the person that Peach had called came in.

Then Peach introduced Daisy to him"Daisy, I would like you to meet someone. His name is Luigi."

**

* * *

****Hey people! Did you love it? Well please tell me! **

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D **

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. See ya Peach and Mario!

**Hey Daisy fans! I am so sorry that I took forever to write this chappie! I had a bad case of writer's block. Well, I have a new policy: If no one reviews at all on a chapter, then I will not update, even if I have the time. So if you really like this story, then review. By the way, thank you Katie Legends, Fanfiction Fox, and lu19 for reviewing my chapter! Ok, here's the disclaimer:**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Nintendo owns them. But I do own the title because of the words green and yellow hehe.

**Ok, here's the long-awaited chapter: **

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 2: See ya Peach and Mario!

Last time, Peach was introducing Luigi to Princess Daisy.

"Daisy, I would like you to meet someone. His name is Luigi."

"Hello Luigi, it's nice to meet you" Daisy smiled and held out her hand to Luigi.

"I-I's nice to m-meet you t-t-too" Luigi replied nervously. Then Daisy giggled.

Then Luigi thought, _Ok Luigi, calm down. You can do it. Don't stutter. _

"Wow Mario, your brother is pretty funny. Is he ok?" Daisy asked Mario while laughing.

"Ya he's fine. he just has...problems like that." Mario answered.

Then Daisy nodded and said,"Oh I see."

So Peach had this idea that all four of them should play soccer 2-on-2. (I wonder if there's a such thing XD) So...

"How about we play 2-on-2 soccer?" Peach asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uuuhh, well, I gotta go back to my room, and do some work on thisss...uuuh...project ya!" said Daisy.

"Ya me too. I have to go and get ready for plumber school at a...uuh, faraway...kingdom. And I have to be there really early. So I'm gonna have to go to bed right now." Mario explained.

"Ya, what Mario said." Luigi copied.

"Ok, whatever. Go if you must.. But if you all want to play that 2-on-2 soccer with me, then just call."

"Uh huh"

"Ya"

"Ok" Was what the three said and they left to their rooms and or houses (I just love to say "and or" hehe).

Mario and Luigi are walking to their houses and talking

"Now come on, 2-on-2 soccer, that's the worst thing that Peach could possibly think of, right?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Maybe so, but that does sound fun. It is something unusual, but we should always try out new things. Who knows, it could be fun." Luigi answered.

Then something out of nowhere came and knocked out both of the Mario brothers.

Peach and Daisy are in Peach's room talking and gossipping about little nothings while the window is opened.

Peach was the first to speak up,"Daisy, do you think that I'm boring"

"ZzzZzzzZZzzz"Daisy sleeped.

"**WAKE UP!**" Peach screamed. (hahahaha, I love that part! And I wrote it!) Then Daisy woke up abruptly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got bored. Did you say something?" she asked and apologized.

"sigh...never mind."

"Ok, so what do you want t-" Daisy was cut off by something flying in Peach's window.

"Uugh" both Peach and Daisy fainted.

The Next Morning

The next morning, Luigi woke up from the ground where he had fainted last night. He looked around and called...

"Mario? Where are you?"

"Mariooooo, wheeere aaaare yooooou?"

"Hmm, where'd Mario go?"

He looked around some more and found a note. It read:

_Mr. Green, _

_If you want to find your brother again, you have to bring me your one true love for marriage. And I know who you are thinking of. Is it, Princess Daisy? Hahaha, well you know I love her more than you do because you just met her! Bwuahaha! Bring her to me in less than 48 hours and you'll get your rutty little brother of yours and the beloved Princess Peach back. _

_Buwahahahahaha, yours truly, _

_Bowser_

"Oh no, how'd he know that?" Luigi asked himself.

"Well I better get Daisy, but I'm not giving her to Bowser."

So he went to Princess Peach's castle and asked for Daisy, but there was no one there.

"Luigi... is that you?" Daisy asked with the note in her hands and the concernment look on her face.

"Let's go." he said.

"Your'e not really gonna turn me in to Bowser, are you?" she asked.

"No, where gonna beat Bowser up, and get Peach and Mario back." Daisy smiled at that remark.

"Ok, let's go."

So they left the castle and set out for Bowser's castle.

To be continued

**Oye que pasa? (Hey what's up?) **

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short, but that's how it's supposed to be for this one. Ok, here's a challenge to do, but it's not really hard. I want you to tell your other friends about this, cause I want alot of reviews for this chapter, bad or good. But tell em' I only want constructive criticism, ok? No flames, got that. **

**Ok, enough of that, if your'e about to have a party say this:**

**"It's PARTY time! P-A-R-T-Y? Cause I got to!" If your confused about the "Y" part that means you say the Y like your'e asking "Why?" That's what you do there. Ok, well see ya next chappie! **

**R**

**E**

**A**

** D **

** A**

** N**

** D**

** R**

** E**

** V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Into the Wonderous Kingdom

**Hey it's me again! I am so sorry that it's been a week since I've updated. Well you see, I've been out of town to Alabama (yaya!) and I couldn't really update there. But I have been thinking about what I'm gonna write sooo, here it is (the disclaimer)! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but Nintendo doesn't own every one of them! The character Martha is owned by the author **alien-child**. Otherwise, Nintendo owns the rest of the characters.

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Couldn't done it without you all! Oh, and if you want to know what Martha looks like, read Martha the Mario Sis. You can look that up on the search icon. Ok, here's the long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 3: Into the Wonderous Kingdom

* * *

Last time, Daisy left with Luigi to go on an adventure to rescue Peach and Mario.

* * *

There was complete silence for a half an hour between Luigi and Daisy. For this time, Daisy had a very irritated face on. Then she spoke up with much annoyance,"So, where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to the Monstro Kingdom." Luigi answered.

"Really. Why are we going there?" Daisy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Because last night, I read the letter again, and on the back it said 'created in Monstro land'. That's why we're going there."

"So, you think Bowser is at Monstro Land?"

Luigi nodded and started to walk faster to his kart. Then Daisy followed him to her kart.

"Ooook, let's go!" Luigi said, excitingly.

So Daisy and Luigi drove off to the faraway kingdom of Monstro

_An hour later_

"Oh, that took forever!" Daisy whined as she came up to the huge piece of land.

Luigi just sighed and walked around the place. Then Daisy started to follow him. While they were going, someone else was getting ready for adventure (NOT).

"Ugh not again! Why does he have to be kidnapped all the time! Sigh, well that's Mario for ya." Martha Mario grunted as she was getting ready to leave.

"Jeez, why does my brother always have to get kidnapped? This is so ANNOYING!" she screamed out that last word as she continued to whine.

At that time, Luigi heard that scream and told Daisy about it. So she started to run down the path that Luigi told her to go, and there was Martha. Daisy dropped her mouth to the ground and yelled...

"LUIGI! COME HERE!" Then Martha turned herself and saw them. She held her arms out like she was going to hug them, and yelled,"SWEET! SOMEONE HAS A BRAIN!"

"Ya, we know" Daisy replied while nodding her head.

"Hey Martha! What's up?" Luigi asked his sister.

"Oh nothin' much. I just heard this horrible news that Peach and Mario got kidnapped." she answered.

"Ya that is horrible. Well, we're here to get Bowser to give them back." Daisy said.

"Why are you here when Bowser lives in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Martha asked Daisy.

"Luigi said that Bowser wrote it here so he must be here." she answered. Martha nodded and asked,

"So, can I help you all beat him up?"

"Sure" both Daisy and Luigi said at the same time.

So Luigi, Daisy, and Martha set out for their adventure. And as they were walking, they stumbled across----.

* * *

**Ooo that was a big hit. Sorry this chapter was short. But I hope you thought it was funny :) **

**Well see you next chappie (Which won't be in a super long time)! **

**READ and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Luigi's Showdown

**Hey it's me again! I am so that I havn't written in like, forever! I had so much school work that it was gonna drive mad! Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Red the Rhino for the nice complement. Ok, I'm gonna make this short so I can get to the story. Here's the oh-so-boring-**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except the plot. Martha is owned by Alien-child and Nintendo owns the rest. Oh and I don't own the place called "Nth dimension". It is owned by SSBFreak. There you go.

**So, let's get on with the story! **

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 4: Luigi's Showdown

Last time, Luigi, Daisy, and the newest member, Martha started their journey in Monstro land. As they started to go, they met two annoying people. You can probably geuss who they are. Yep, you're right, it's...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wario!-" screamed Daisy and Martha. Then they stared at each other.

"Waluigi?" screamed both Luigi and Daisy. Then Martha stared at both of those two people.

"Ya, what would you expect? Mario and Peach?" Wario dumbly said.

"Hey, we're trying to rescue them. So we wouldn't expect them so suddenly" Daisy spoke dumbly back to Wario.

Then Waluigi smirked and said,"So they are kidnapped." and Wario shot him a glance.

"Right, I was just kidding" Waluigi said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what are you three doing here?" Wario said in his normal, but annoying, voice.

"We're here to find--"Luigi said in a commanding voice, but then was cut off by Martha.

"AND destroy--" then she was cut off by Daisy.

"Bowser." she completed the sentence.

Then the Wario bros. looked at each other with humor and laughed so hard that their faces were as red as Mario's shirt. Then they said,"Are you crazy!"

"I'm not stupid. Bowser was lying. Anyways, the letter said 'created in Monstro land'" Luigi said, rolling his eyes.

Then the Wario brothers stared at each other like they have just failed. Which they did. Then they started to run.

"Idiot" Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, let's go" Luigi announced.

So they started their _oh-so-long_ journey (whenever I use italics, they either mean someone's thinking, or I'm using sarcasm). Then all of a sudden...

**CRASH**!

"Hey! Let go of me!" Martha screamed as she was kicking hand hitting the person that had her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Daisy as she was flying out to nowhere.

After all that... _excitement_. Luigi got up and searched the place for Martha and Daisy, but he didn't find them.

"Knew it" he mumbled.

What he was saying is that he knew that Daisy and Martha were gone. One was kidnapped, and the other was blasted away.

So he started to walk down this small path in the side of the sidewalk that he was on. Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out at him and grabbed him.

"Buwahahahahaha! It's me, BOWSER! Man, you are _pretty_ smart. But not smart enough! Buwahahahahahaha!" Bowser screamed. Luigi just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Why are you staring at me like that!" he asked. Luigi just continued to stare.

"**QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!**" Bowser shouted as loud as he could. And Luigi continued to stare.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**" and Luigi still stared at him.

So Bowser got fed up with Luigi and put out this black smoke that consumed both of them. When they reappeared, they were in a different dimension. Luigi searched the place and knew exactly where he was at, because he had been there before. He was in the Nth dimension. It looks like a normal battle arena with platforms and statues on the sides of the platforms.

"Buwahahahaha! Let's start this!" Bowser yelled excitingly.

"Ya! You're going DOWN!" Luigi screamed excitingly also.

**Boss Battle: #1 **

**Boss: Bowser**

**Battle Arena: The Nth Dimension **

**HP: 5**

"Ha! Take this!" Bowser shouted. Then he shot out a HUGE fire blast from his mouth. Luigi quickly dodged and screamed,"THUNDER!" Then an even bigger blast came from Luigi's thunder and directly hit Bowser. HIT (hp: 4)

"Grr, well you got lucky that time. Next time you won't be so lucky!" Bowser proclaimed.

"You sure bout' that?... THUND--!" but then he got slammed by Bowser and almost fell off the side, so he was dangling from the edge of the platform.

"See, I told you so." Bowser gloated. Then he was about to knock Luigi off but then a HUGE thunderbolt came down on him. HIT (hp: 3) Luigi jumped up and said,"I'm glad I can wisper my attack." he was also smiling. Bowser was spinning around and all dizzy. Then he snapped out of it.

"Gaahh! You're gonna pay for that!" he screamed. Then he suddenly shot out that huge fire attack at Luigi, and it hit him.

"Aaaauuggghhh!" Luigi screamed

"Buwahaahahahahahaha! Take that!" Bowser screamed.  
"You're gonna pay for that" Luigi faintly said,"Thunder" he muttered. Then another blast of thunder hit Bowser. HIT (hp:2)

Now both Luigi and Bowser were becoming weak. So Bowser dashed toward Luigi, but he dodged it and muttered, "thunder" and another bolt of lightning hit Bowser. HIT (hp: 1)

Bowser didn't say anything because of his weakness, but instead he smiled evily to Luigi and muttered something. Then a HUGE thunder bolt blasted at Luigi. He fell to the ground and electricity spreaded out all over his body. Then he got up and said with an evil smile on his face,"You fool! You just gave me back all my energy!"

Then Luigi screamed,"THUNDER!" one last time. And it smashed at Bowser as he fell to the ground. HIT (hp: 0)

"Oh ya! Take THAT Bowser!" Luigi said excitingly as he was standing ontop of Bowser victoriously.

**END OF BATTLE**

**LUIGI WINS**

Then a huge amount of smoke surrounded him and swallowed him into the smoke. Then he returned to the place he oringionally was at.

"That was fun. I wonder what's next." He wondered.

Then he continued down the path before Bowser took him.

**Hey, how'd you like it? If there was any confusion at all, please tell me. Remember: I only want CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. Got that? Ok, good. Well, if i don't have a HUMONGOUS supply of homework, then chapter 5 will come soon. Oh by the way, how'd you like the length of this chapter? Was it long enough? Well, see ya next chappie!**

**+Daisylover555+**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**


	5. Daisy's Showdown

****

** Hey, it's me again! sorry I took so long to write this chappie! As, I said to some people, IT'S LONG! And I mean it! Well, don't know what to say next, soooo, here's the _oh-so-fun_...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Martha is owned by **alien-child** and Nintendo owns the rest. But I do own the plot... so no taking it!

**Ok, thank you all for the nice reviews and here is the long-awaited chapter!**

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 5: Daisy's showdown

Last time, Martha was kidnapped by an anonymous person, and Daisy was shot out into the blue by that same person. Then afterwards, Luigi found himself in a...fun battle (just kidding). So of course, he beats Bowser, and now this happens...

* * *

"Aaauuuugggghhhhh!" screamed Daisy as she was about to hit the ground.

CRASH! She hit the ground so loud that she became unconcious. About five minutes laying there, two figures came up to her. They looked like girls.

"Is she ok?" one girl asked the other girl.

"Don't think so. Looks unconcious." answered the other girl.

"Yeah, we should help her."

So the two girls took Daisy to the nearby clinic.

* * *

"Hey! Let go of me!" Martha screamed as she was struggling to let loose.

"Hehehehe! Never will I let go of you...MARTHA MARIO! Hahahahaha!" screamed the figure.

"Hmm, you sound familiar. What's your name?" Martha asked.

"I DON'T HAVE A NAME!"

"OoooOOooohh, you're that demon that kidnapped Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of their friends that one time! I know! I'll just call you Fake Peach!" She said, making herself feel smart.

"NO! CALL ME...PRINCESS DAISY!" then the demon transfigured into Daisy.

"gasp, Oh no! Now Daisy's gonna be **really** mad. She get's mad if someone copies her! And you won't like her when she's mad." Martha said with an evil smile.

"Oooh I'm sooo scared. Help me! I'm going to die!" Fake Daisy said sarcasticlly.

* * *

"Uugh" Daisy moaned faintly as she woke up.

"Oh! You're awake!" said the older girl. Then the other girl, who looked younger, turned around.

"Oh yeah! You are!" she smiled.

"Daisy, do you remember us?" said the older girl.

"Yeah do you? You were a bit unconcious there for a second" the younger girl added.

"A second?"

"Hey! That was a figure of speach!"

"**Anyway**...Do you remember us?" the older girl forced out that first word.

Daisy squinted for a bit and mumbled...

"Not really"

"Wow, she must have gotten hit hard" the younger girl said. And the other just nodded.

"Are you two sisters?" Daisy mumbled.

"Yeah!" both girls happily said at the same time. They were happy because Daisy was starting to remember.

"Are you both princesses?" she finally said clearly.

"Yep" the younger girl nodded.

"Do you know from where?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah, and I think I know your names too." Daisy answered. Then the sisters smiled at each other.

"Maple...and...Plum" she said slowly.  
Is that your final answered!" Maple the younger one asked quickly.

"Uh huh!" she answered with a smile.

Plum, the older one, laughed, and Maple replied,"Dind ding ding! We have a winner! CONGRATULATIONS!"

In case you were wondering, Plum is a tall girl, just taller than Daisy, and she wears a purple pair of capris and a ligt purple shirt. Her short, black hair is put up into pigtails just like they were in Mario Golf (N64). Maple is shorter than Daisy, and she has an orange skirt that reachs to the top of her knees (gotta keep this a K+ you know!) and an orange top with pink flowers on them. She has tannish-brown hair that's also in a pigtail, like Plum's.

All three girls were laughing until they were almost dead becouse of lack of air! Then a huge fog of thick, black smoke covered the area around them.

"Oh n-aaaaauuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh! Daisy help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Maple screamed, except the last word was fading away.

"MAPLE! NNNNNOOOOOOO!"Plum screamed for her sister. Then the fog cleared away.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAPLE?" Plum was crying.

"I don't know, but we have to rescue her. So let's go now" Daisy replied.

"Yeah let's do it!" Plum calmed down a bit.

So, both Daisy and Plum left for their journey. As they were walking along a narrow path, something grabbed Plum and Daisy and pulled them into the bushes.

"Ooo, look who it is!"

"Wendy" Daisy said evily.

"Hello Daisy. It's so nice to see you again." Wendy sarcastically replied.

Look, I don't know what Wendy looks like, but I do know that she's Bowser's daughter.

"Oh, what's your name? Are you one of Daisy's friends?" she asked Plum.

"Yeah. Hey! We're you the one that stole my sister?" Plum asked Wendy angrily.

"Oh, you mean that cruddy little Maple?"

"DON'T SAY THAT STUFF ABOUT MY SISTER!"

"Ooo, got a little temper don't we?"

Then Plum got **really** mad.

"Ooooh, you are going to...EAT THOSE WORDS" Plum screamed while Wendy was smiling evily.

Then when Plum was about to beat up Wender, she disappeared with her to the...

"Welcome to the Nth dimension, Plum." Wendy started out."Since you're not going to fight in front of Daisy, you can battle me in here."

Plum looked around with her "eyes-of-anger" to this so-called "Nth dimension" and saw dark, purpleish (I don't know if that's even a word!) platforms with stone pillars around them. Then she was rudely interrupted by Wendy.

"So, you ready to fight?" Then Plum slowly looked up to her with...**red eyes**.

"No one **TAKES MY SISTER FROM ME!**" Then a HUGE dark magic electric ball came from her hands and blew Wendy away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"And DON'T COME BACK!"

Then she reappeared back to where Daisy was at.

"Huh, got rid of her. But where's Maple?" Plum asked Daisy.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Maple came flying out of the sky.

"Hiya! How's you doin'?"

"Maple!" Plum smiled and she smiled back. Then they hugged each other, then all of a sudden...

"Aaaawww! What a cute family reunion. Too bad I have to break it up! Wahahahahaha!" Daisy interupted.

They broke up and stared at Daisy, puzzled.

"Daisy?" Maple started.

"Are you ok?" Plum finished.

"Hehehehehe, I have taken your friend Daisy to a whole new place that she will never come-" The Fake Daisy laughed, but then was cut off by...

"Hey cheapskate! I'm right here! And I'm not that stupid either. That place was easy to get out!" Daisy dropped in.

"Grrr, well let's settle this here and now!" F. Daisy challenged.

"In front of them?" Daisy asked while pointing at Maple and Plum.

"Fine, I'll take you somewhere else" Then the fake Daisy took the real Daisy to the (you geussed it) Nth dimension.

"OoOoo, this is the Nth dimension, right? Luigi told me about it." she informed the fake one.

"Oh, that's nice. Let's just get this over with!"

"Ok, you're goin' down!"

"I would retake that"

"Bring it!"

**Boss Battle: #2**

**Boss: the Fake Daisy**

**Hp: 15 **(better?)

"As you say to me 'Bring it!'" F. Daisy started.

Then Daisy started with a very strong punch.

"Aaaggghhh! You'll pay for that!" F. Daisy moaned. HIT (hp: 14)

"Oh yeah? Well I have to tell you that I get very mad if someone copies me!"

"Jeez, that girl was right" F. Daisy mumbled under her breath "Well, TAKE THIS!" Then she blasted out an extremely big fire blast. Daisy dodged it, but barely.

"Hey! That's my power!...SARASAN INFERNO!" Then, an even bigger fire blast came from the real Daisy, so big that the fake Daisy couldn't dodge it! HIT (hp: 12)

"Hmm, that took some bit! This battle just started and I'm already whiping you! I'm telling you, the real Daisy is much better!" she explained.

"Uugghh! Well...I haven't shown you the REAL me!" After that, she turned into a humongous...turtle?

"Wow! So that's the real you? Pretty funny, hehe!" Then Daisy shot out her fire blast again after she mumbled the words.

"AUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the F. Daisy shouted. HIT (hp: 10)

"Yay! I took out 1/3rd of your hp!" (Yes, I'm a math geek! Don't kill me for it.)

"Oooookay, anyway, well, TAKE THIS!" Then the F. Daisy shot out a dark electric thunder ball, and it headed right towards Daisy. "Oh snap!" she mumbled. But hen right before she thought of something.

"Snap, that's right. Then she brought out her extremely large sissors and snapped it away... right back to F. Daisy. HIT (hp: 6) "Nooooooooooo! you will never beat me!" Then she suddnly disappeared, and appeared right..behind...Daisy.

"Snap this!" Then she turned around to find the same sissors that she used.

"Oh crud!" As the F. Daisy shot out her blast, someone came in just in time. And who may that be you ask? Well, you will have to wait untill the next chapter in... **The Adventures of Green and Yellow**! See you then!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay I'm done with this chappie! I mean, do you see how long it is? Oh, by the way, I think I'll bring in some of the characters of this story to end and start these chapters, ok? So, sorry if I offend anyone by copying them, I just think it's a good idea to do. So, that will start next chappie! Ok R&R, pretty please! See ya later!**

**Adios mis amigos! Hasta luego!**

**Daisylover555**


	6. It'sa me, Martha!

**DL555: Hey I'm going to call myself this because Daisylover555 is too long for me. Oh, and meet some of my characters, that aren't really mine though!**

**Luigi: Hey, can I do the disclaimer!**

**DL555: Sure you can Luigi:)**

**Luigi: Yay! Ok, DL555 doesn't own anything, and she barrowed this idea of... what I'm doing now. **

**DL555: he means this, you know how some of the characters of this story come and chat before the story? Yeah, that. **

**Luigi: Yeah, what she said. **

**DL555: Hey where is everyone? I know there's more than just Luigi here! **

**Luigi: Yeah! Come out, come out wherever you are!**

**Martha: Aaaauuugghh! Get... off... of... meeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Luigi: Huh? Is there someone under me?**

**DL555: Obviously, yes.**

**Luigi: Oh sorry,moves to the side **

**Martha: Jeez Luigi, do you ever take a shower? **

**Luigi: looks at her strangely yes, why?**

**Martha: Cause YOU STINK! **

**DL555: Anyway, who's gonna start this chapter for me?**

**Martha: I will! Ok, sorry this chappie took sooo long to write(reads off of a piece of paper). So here's the best chapter you will ever read. Have fun(says in a monotone voice).**

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 6: It's a me! Martha!

Last time, Daisy was destroying her fake self. But then her fake self, is about to destroy her. So let's see what's going to happen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not really gonna do that are you?"

"Yes I am. And I'm gonna destroy you ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Daisy was standing there, with a pair of sissors about to chop her body in half. But then, a black shadow came behind F. Daisy and sawed her body in half!

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" (note: this is not a person sleeping) went the chainsaw.

"Aaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!"

"Yes! It finally worked on someone!" said Martha happily. (HIT, hp: 0)

"Hey Martha! How's it goin'?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, just awesome, thank you very much!" she replied.

**End of Battle. Daisy and Martha win.**

Martha had cut in half, and destroyed the Fake Daisy. So they were taken back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yay! We're back! Now where is everyone?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. We just got her like a second ago." Daisy replied.

"Daisy?"

"Is that you?"

Than she turned around to see Maple and Plum.

"Oh, look who it is!" Daisy smiled.

Then Martha turned around.

"Daisy, who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry Martha. These are my cousins, Maple and Plum." Daisy introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two!" Martha greeted.

"Yeah, and Maple and Plum, this is Martha, Mario and Luigi's little sister." Daisy introduced again.

"Wow, I never knew Mario had a sister." Plum awed.

"Yeah, well, it's nice to meet you Martha." Maple smiled.

"Hah, you're Daisy's cousins? Can you two fight?" Martha asked them.

"Well duh! Of course we can!" Maple answered.

"Yeah, if Daisy can do it, so can we." finished Plum.

"Ok, you can be in our group to rescue Mario and Luigi!" Martha said, happily.

"Mario and Luigi are gone?" Maple asked shockingly.

"Yes they are." Daisy answered.

"Ok, then let's go get them!" Plum finished excitingly.

So the complete team left to find Mario and Luigi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DL555: Hey I'm done with this chappie! Yay!**

**Martha: Ya, isn't that great?**

**Luigi: What's wrong Martha?**

**Martha: Oh nothin' I'm just bored. Hey, you do know that this chappie was kind of short...right?**

**Luigi: Yeah, you know she's right.**

**DL555: Ok, ya. This was kind of short. **

**: TAKE THIS! (Boom!)**

**Bowser: AUUUUUGGGGHHH!**

**Martha: What was that?**

**Luigi: I have no idea!**

**DL555: That can be no other than-**

**Luigi: DAISY! **

**Daisy: Hey Luigi! What's up? (high-fives Luigi)**

**Luigi: Nothin' much**

**DL555: Hah, of coarse it was you. Who else can beat up Bowser like that?**

**Daisy: Weell-**

**DL555: Beside Mario.**

**Daisy: Ok, I see your point.**

**Martha: Ok, we talk too much, don't we?**

**Luigi: Yeah, let's end this. **

**DL555: Ok, Daisy, that is your job!**

**Daisy: Yay! Ok, please read and review! We will all see you next chappie! Ok see ya later!**


	7. Let'sa go!

**Martha: Hey people! Were back!**

**Daisy: Yeah, back with more chapters!**

**Martha: Isn't this great Daisy!**

**Daisy: Yes it is Martha!**

**Luigi: Why are you two screaming!**

**Daisy: I don't know! Why are you screaming!**

**Martha: (slaps herself on the forehead) Why don't we just stop screaming!**

**Luigi and Daisy: (stares at Martha) **

**Daisy: Jeez, you didn't have to scream. **

**Martha: Grr, well anyway...(looks around) hey! Where's DL555? **

**Luigi: I don't-**

**DL555: I'm right here!**

**Daisy: Oh good. I thought you were dead.**

**DL555: ...Dead?...Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Daisy and Martha: I do! (turns and glares at each other) No I do! Grr!**

**DL555: Ok, why don't you two do it at the same time?**

**Martha: (sigh) That would work.**

**Daisy and Martha: DL555 does not own squat! Only the plot, so no stealing! **

**Martha: and I am owned by alien-child**

**Daisy: Yeah, we forgot to say that last time. Sorry bout' that Alien-child!**

**Luigi: Yeah I'm also sorry because I said the disclaimer last time, and I forgot. **

**Martha: Yeah, you didn't think I was gonna be here!**

**Luigi: Whatever!**

**DL555: Ok, let's just start this chappie!**

**Daisy: Yeah! Just a reminder: if no one reviews the chapters, then DL555 will not start another one. Ok, here's the next chappie from...**

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 7: Let'sa go!

Last time, the complete team of Daisy, Maple, Martha, and Plum started off for the completion of this oh-so-long adventure.

* * *

"Hey Daisy, when do we get there?"

Maple has been a little impatient lately on the trip to Bowser's castle.

"For the thousanth time, I don't know Maple!" she replied, annoyed.

"Quit asking that Maple!" Plum commanded.

"Why? I hate all this silence! It's annoying, and it get's even more boring when the walk is so long! I just can't help it." Maple replied.

"You know she has a point." Martha commented.

"Ok Maple, I see what you mean." Daisy apologized.

They have been talking for about ten minutes (can you believe it?), and they have also been walking for a while. So they got to Bowser's castle after Daisy apologized to Maple.

"Wow, it does good to talk." Plum said, amazed.

"Yes it does." Martha agreed.

So, they went into Bowser's castle and started to look around. They saw a numerous amount of blood everywhere. Then all of them had a big and suprised face on with their eyes opened as big as they could get them. They turned to look at each other and screamed," WHAT HAPPEND TO MARIO AND LUIGI!"

"This is too frightening! I don't know what happend to my brothers!" Martha frightenly said (I don't know how to spell that).

"Don't...worry...Martha..." Plum tried to comfort her, but she was shaking as well.

"Yeah, we'll get her." Maple finished, but she wasn't as scared.

"Hey you all! I'm kind of scared to but we don't have to keep complaining like this." Daisy informed them.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go rescue them before they really are killed." Martha agreed.

So they started to go towards the big, bloody doors that are right in front of them.

"Wait you guys, come here." Daisy stopped them all. Then they all came to her. She wispered something to them, and they left to the door.

Meanwhile, Bowser was right next to those big doors listening to their whole conversation. He recently had one of his servants paint his room out there with blood thinking that the paint job would come in handy one of these days.

"_Wow, I WAS right. That painting did come in handy._" he thought while smiling to himself. Then he backed up a little bit to keep from being knocked into the door when the girls came in.

Then the doors came opened, and out came in...

"Huh? Who's there?" Bowser said cautiously. Then he stepped out for a peek outside the door. He moved his head around looking for whoever opened the doors, and then he heard:

"Take this you murderer!"

He looked to the left, and the chainsaw went on. Martha smiled evily at him.

"EAT THIS YOU PEE BRAIN!" Then she shoved the spinning chainsaw into his mouth.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt." Daisy said fastly.

"Yeah you got that right." Maple said in the same speed.

"..." Plum just stood there speachless.

So they all watched Martha brutally murder Bowser with the blood shooting out everywhere.

"Ok Martha, he's dead! You can stop killing him now!" Plum said with a little annoyance.

"Ok, jeez, whatever. I just hate this person so I like watching him die." Then she turned off the chainsaw.

"Wow that's ugly." Maple commented.

"I know." Martha replied.

"Ok, let's just go find Mario and Luigi." Daisy rushed.

"Yeah, let's go." Plum agreed.

So they went into the next room behind the double, bloody doors and saw Mario and Luigi.

"Yay! We found you two!" Martha rejoiced.

So the girls untied the two brothers and let them free.

"Hey Martha! How have you been?" Luigi greeted.

"Alright." she answered.

"Hey geuss what Mario?" Maple asked him.

"What?" he replied.

"Martha killed Bowser!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Isn't that cool? Now we don't have to bother with him anymore."

Maple turned to Martha and she shrugged.

"Anyway" Daisy broke the silence "Let's go get Peach."

"Yeah let's go!" Luigi replied.

"Yahoo! Let'sa go!" Mario finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**DL555: Sigh, finally done! That seemed like forever.**

**Daisy: I bet we're gonna talk forever.**

**Martha: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!**

**Luigi: Anyway, we're not going to talk that long. Are we Martha?**

**Martha: Shut up!**

**Daisy: Ok, so are we gonna end this now?**

**: I hope we're not!**

**: Yeah, don't make this too short either!**

**DL555: Who said that?**

**Luigi: I don't know.**

**: It's us!**

**Martha: Maple! Plum! What's up!**

**Maple: The sky!**

**Plum: Yeah, and sometimes the ceiling.**

**Martha: Wow you two are good.**

**Luigi: Ok, now can we end this?**

**Maple: Ok, whatever. We just got here, but you're soo anxous to leave. So good bye ya'll.**

**Plum: And see ya next chappie!**

**Daisy: Remember, please read and review! If you want DL555 to continue this story, you must review! **

**DL555: See ya later ya'll!**


	8. It's time for some BASKETBALL!

**S-G(Sirena-Golad): Hey people! Sorry I haven't written in a long time. And thank you lu19 for reviving me to write this story, because a lot of people who reviewed said that I am not doing so well. So that's why I won't write in a long time. Ok sorry for talking so long. So, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Luigi: I will.**

**S-G: Ok Luigi, go ahead.**

**Luigi: DL555 doesn't own a thing in this story. Martha is owned by alien-child. See, I didn't forget this time.**

**Martha: yeah, for once.**

**Daisy: Ok let's get on with this chappie! I think everyone's gonna love it, especially is they love basketball! I know I do!**

**Maple: Daisy! Shut up, don't tell everyone about this chapter! **

**Daisy: They're gonna read it anyway.**

**Maple: ...**

**Daisy: Anyway, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting sooooooo long for!**

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 8: It's time for some BASKETBALL!

Last time, Martha brutally murdured Bowser. And with that, she rescued Mario and Luigi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where do you all think Peach is?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Maple and Plum answered.

"Yeah, me neither." Mario answered also.

"Luigi, what about you? Do you know where Peach could be?" Martha asked.

"Let me think a bit." was his reply.

So they stood there, in the middle of Toad town, waiting for his answer. And after five minutes, he finally had an answer.

"Well, since Bowser took Mario and Peach. Maybe-"

Then he was cut off by his sister.

"I killed him...remember? Peach is with someone else now."

"Well, I know that! I was about to say that maybe his kids had her." he smirked.

"Ok, you do have a point."

"Yeah, it would be obvious because Bowser is dead, and besides, he wouldn't let Peach rome free into the kingdom." Mario exclaimed.

"Ok, but where are his kids?" Daisy piped up.

Everything got silent. No one knew where the Koopa siblings were. But just then, a random toad screamed at the top of his lungs, "BASKETBALL TOURNAMENT TODAY!"

"Basketball tournament? Where?" Daisy asked the toad.

"AT THE NEW GYM IN THE MUSHROOM BRIDGE!"

"Ok, thanks!" and with that, she left towards the Mushroom Bridge. "Come on everyone!"

"Why are we going to a stupid basketball game?" Mario asked. Then Daisy glared at him and started to beat him up.

"BASKETBALL IS NOT STUPID!" she yelled in his face.

"Ooh, she's as tough as me." Martha commented while she watched Daisy beat up Mario, and Maple smiled and nodded in return. Then Luigi came in and stopped Daisy from killing Mario.

"Oh come on! He hates basketball, so he doesn't deserve to live!" she wined

"I'm sorry, but there will be no murdering anyone on the same team as you." he replied sternly.

"Darn it" Martha commented while snapping her fingers. Then Maple, Plum, and Daisy laughed at her remark.

"Martha! How could you?" Luigi said in shock.

"I was only kidding!" she laughed. Then Daisy high-fived her.

"Uugh!" Mario groaned. He layed there with a bloody nose and a black eye. And, he was sore from head to toe.

"See what you did Daisy!" Luigi said making her feel bad.

She looked at him and commented,"Well, atleast he doesn't have any broken bones!"

"You have a point."

"Ok, so let's go to the basketball game. Martha, could you carry Mario for me?"

"Oh, yeah sure." she nodded. Then she picked Mario up to carry him.

And with that, they left to the gym at the Mushroom Bridge.

When they got there, the gym was packed. Toads everywhere wanted to see the game. But there was one problem: all of them were "booing" because the gamedidn't start yet.

"I keep tellin' ya'll! Our opponents haven't arrived yet!" a familiar voice spoked in the loud speakers.

"Huh? That voice sounds familiar. I wonder who it is?" Luigi spoked up.

Then Daisy turned to the far end of the gym.

"gasp, It's Wendy!" She was loud enough for Wendy to hear her.

"Oh! Our opponents have arrived now!" she said once again in the loud speakers. Then everyone cheered.

"What?" Daisy was confused.

"Daisy! You and your little group are our opponents!"

"Sweet! I get to play basketball!"

"What are you talking about Daisy?" Martha asked.

"Hello! We're the opponents!" Daisy replied.

"Oh that's cool. But, I don't know how to play basketball. I never played before."

"Well, just watch me, and you'll learn."

"Ok"

So Daisy's group accepted the challenge, and they all got ready to play somebasketball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S-G: Ooh, a cliffhanger.**

**Martha: I don't know if that's a cliffhanger.**

**Daisy: No, it's not a cliffhanger.**

**S-G: Oh, darn it. **

**Maple: Oh well... atleast you tried.**

**S-G: Yeah...OH! I have some bad news to everyone!**

**Everyone: What is it?**

**Daisy: Shut up everyone! She wasn't talkin to you!**

**Everyone: Oh well! Goodbye!**

**S-G: Anyways...I was about to say that I have only two chapters left with you all.**

**All: WHAT!**

**S-D: Sorry, I mean this is chapter 8. It has to end sooner or later. **

**Martha: How bout' later! **

**S-G: Well, it will be later. Because no matter how many people review, I won't update in a week because I'm going to Mexico on saturday. **

**Plum: Oh well. **

**S-G: Well I think that this next chapter is going to be the best one yet! **

**Plum: Why?**

**S-G: Because it has a basketball game and the final battle!**

**Maple: Sweet!**

**S-G: Well, I better end this now so everyone can go read another story. **

**Daisy: Oh yeah! That's my job! **

**S-G: Bring it Daisy!**

**Daisy: Oh yeah! See ya later every- I mean...you all! Please read and review! And see ya next chappie!**


	9. It's time for some BASKETBALL! Part 2

**S-G: Wow, how long has it been? **

**Maple: 10 months? **

**S-G: No. Let's see. I went to Mexico. That was in June. So... 8 months ago.**

**Maple: Close enough!**

**S-G: Yeah, let's do the disclaimer. **

**Maple: S-G doesn't own anything. Martha is owned by alien-child, and Nintendo owns the rest. There you go. **

**S-G: Ok, let's get on with the story! **

**Maple: By the way, where is everyone?**

**Everyone: I'm right here.**

**Maple: NO NOT YOU!**

**S-G: Oh, I don't know.**

**Maple: Hmm, Ok just read on. You'll love this chapter! I mean it. **

* * *

**The Adventures of Green and Yellow**

Chapter 9: It's time for some BASKETBALL Part 2

Last time, the complete basketball team of Daisy, Luigi, Maple, Martha, Plum, and not Mario (because of his little...incident with Daisy) were getting ready to play some basketball with Wendy and her brothers. Well, some of them.

* * *

"Hey Wendy! Where are all of your brothers?" Daisy asked while kind of shouting to get across to her from the other side of the gym.

"Yeah! Where are they? I only see Lemmy and Iggy!" Martha commented in the same way Daisy did.

Wendy, Lemmy, and Iggy just stood there smirking and staring at the Mario brothers. Daisy and Martha frowned and looked at Luigi considering he was the only one who could talk because Mario was out from Daisy beating him up.

"What did you do?" Martha asked Luigi with a little bit of excitement in her voice. Luigi chuckled a bit and replied that he and Mario had token out all of the other brothers, but Wendy, Lemmy, and Iggy were the only ones to escape before Bowser could lock them up.

"Right." Daisy said while smiling and Maple patted him on the back and whispered,

"Good job!" congratulating him. Luigi smiled in return.

"So, are all ready to play some basketball?" Iggy interrupted with an annoying little voice.

"Yeah! Bring it!" Daisy replied back for the whole team.

"Ok, come over here, and I will explain the rules to you all." Wendy commanded while pointing over to the long, wooden bench across from where they were. And with that, Daisy's team walked over to that bench. When they got there, Wendy started to explain the rules to them just like she said she would.

"Rule number one: Anything goes in this game. Except you can't have a fourth player out on the court."

"But I thought you said 'Anything goes.' " Maple commented.

"That's not what I meant! Now shut up!"

"Just tell us the rules!" Plum piped in.

"Right. Rule number two: You can only have three players out, and you may substitute any of those players during the game."

Martha sat on the bench listening and wondering if she could bring her chainsaw with her.

"Rule number three: No weapons allowed during the game."

"Darn it!" Martha mumbled under her breath. Luigi had the same feeling in his head.

"And that's all the rules. Now let's start this game!" Wendy finished. And after that, Wendy brought out a blue bouncy ball, well, that's what it looked like, and dropped it on the ground. It suddenly exploded when it touched the ground and everyone disappeared when the smoke cleared.

As soon as the smoke cleared and everyone was gone, a large screen came down from the ceiling of the gym, and a small projector hanging from an invisible string showed everyone where the two teams had ended up. You could tell from the background that they were in Bowser's castle, since there was blood painted on the side of the wall from his new paint job he had done to scare the girls in this team. Except they were in a different room with a basktball court in the same color as the walls and ceiling. The hoop was red from what looked like real blood. It was kind of hard to figure out what was the court and the other parts of the room. But thankfully, they had painted a dark black line that was easily seen to tell if a player was in or out of the court.

"Oh! I've been here before!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah Martha, I think all of us has been here before." Maple replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Martha replied back, sarcastically. Maple shook her head and laughed at that remark.

"Ok! Let's start this game!" Wendy, Lemmy, and Iggy announced.

"Yeah!" Daisy's team replied back excited. Then the referees came in and started the jump up at the beginning of the game. At the jump up, it was Luigi and Lemmy standind face to face with the referee about to toss the ball in the air. Daisy and Maple stood out to the side, and Iggy and Wendy stood on the opposite side of Daisy and Maple. On the bench, which was no longer wooden but a mix of black and red, were Martha and Plum sitting and watching in anxiety. Martha remembered that she was not allowed to bring her chainsaw with her in this game, but she knew that Wendy and her team would cheat so she brought it anyways.

So after a long wait, the time was set to two and a half minutes, and the referee finally tossed the ball in the air and started the game. Lemmy dropped his ball on the ground and jumped on top of it to get a high jump to the ball, but Luigi was so tall that he bairly jumped and still got the ball. He grabbed it and threw it to Daisy. Daisy was then surrounded by Wendy and her fat body. (Aww that's mean!) She was like a wall to Daisy. But Daisy was fast enough to get around Wendy and passed the ball to Maple where she quickly grabbed it and shot a three pointer in the hoop. Daisy and Luigi ran up to her and high-fived her. Martha jumped up off of her seat and yelled,

"Yeah! Go Maple!"

Then the score board showed Home: 0, Visitors: 3, Time: 2 minutes 3 seconds.

And with that, Wendy grabbed the ball and threw it to Lemmy. Luigi ran up to Lemmy and yanked the ball out of his claws, then Daisy ran down the court and called to Luigi. Wendy noticed this and ran to her, but she was so slow that Daisy had the ball already and scored a lay up. Maple, Luigi, Martha, and Plum all cheered for Daisy.

The score board showed Home: 0, Visitors: 5, Time: 1 minute 42 seconds.

Because of them scoring all the time, Wendy called a time out.

"I have a plan."

"What Wendy?" Iggy asked.

"I want you, Iggy, to go to the end of the court and catch the ball from me. Lemmy, you will distract Maple and Luigi. You both got that?"

"Yes we do!" they both answered. Then the three of them went back to the court.

Wendy brought out the ball. Daisy stood in front of her guarding her. Lemmy and Iggy were close by, but Iggy secretly snuck to the other side of the court and Maple didn't hear him. Then Wendy threw the ball to Iggy and he successfully caught it before Luigi or Maple got to the end of the court. Then he scored a lay up.

"No!" Martha jeered.

"Maple! Stick with your person!" Luigi commented rudely.

"Well you didn't hear him either!" she replied back.

The score board showed Home: 2, Visitors: 5, Time: 58 seconds.

So Daisy grabbed the ball and quickly passed it to Maple. where she was trapped by Iggy suddenly. But Luigi got open and ran to her side, pushing Lemmy out of the way. Maple gave Luigi the ball where he ran out of Lemmy side and scored a lay up. The crowd cheered, all two members of it (Martha and Plum)!

The score board showed Home: 2, Visitors: 7, Time: 13 seconds.

"Ok, we gotta score!" Iggy brought up.

"Yeah! Only 13 seconds left." Lemmy commented.

"Let's try to score a three!" Wendy added.

"Yeah! I wanna shoot it!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Okay! Get Lemmy the ball and shoot it!"

And with that, Wendy grabbed the ball (10 seconds), passed the ball to Iggy who was the only one available (8 seconds). Lemmy got open after a few seconds (4 seconds). Iggy passed him the ball (3 seconds), and he shot it (buzzer). The ball flew through the air, as everyone watched it. It reached the rim and bounced up and down. Lemmy blew a little bit of air from his mouth, and the ball went straight into the hoop. The team of three cheered.

The score board showed Home: 5, Visitors: 7, Time: 0. The first quarter was over.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Martha: Aww man! That was getting good!**

**Daisy: Well you're going in the next quarter Martha. Are you ready?**

**Martha: Yes I am!**

**Luigi: That was awesome! **

**Maple: Let's end this before S-G comes back. **

**Plum: Yeah!**

**Daisy: Ok! See ya next chappie! Oh yeah, **

**Plum: Read**

**Maple: And**

**Martha: Review!**

**Luigi: Yeah!**

**Daisy: Bye!**


End file.
